


Please don't kill me, Takeda-sensei

by ʀʏᴀɴ ᴋɪɴɢ (PastelBlueLuna)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Yamaguchi Tadashi, M/M, Omega Tsukishima Kei, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Saeko Tanaka is an omega because I'm not a pussy, but it will get more in character at some point in time, don't particularly care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29252649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelBlueLuna/pseuds/%CA%80%CA%8F%E1%B4%80%C9%B4%20%E1%B4%8B%C9%AA%C9%B4%C9%A2
Summary: Look, I'm as bad at summaries as I am at titles. Just read and find out.
Relationships: Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chizuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chizuki/gifts).



"Alright, that's it for practice today everyone!"

Tsukishima let out a sigh of relief, hearing his coach say practice was over. He'd had a growing heat in the pit of his stomach ever since practice had started over two hours ago, and he really needed to get home.

As he made his way to the locker room to change, he was stopped by Yamaguchi.

"Tsukki, are you sure you're okay to walk home by yourself today? I mean.. you're going into heat!"

Tsukishima let out a soft sigh, his best friend was a beta. A very worrisome beta. Albeit, his worrying was actually justified this time around. If he were to go into full blown heat when he was walking home, things would get bad. Fast. Tsukishima was an omega, after all, and an omega's scent when they were in heat was meant to draw in any alpha that was nearby to them.

Meaning, if he went into a full blown heat walking home, any alpha within range of his scent would come running. Nobody wanted that to happen.

"I'll…. I'll be fine, Yamaguchi. I'll be careful."

"I know you will, Tsukki… But if you go into heat on the sidewalk on the walk home…."

Tsukishima hated to admit that Yamaguchi was right, that he shouldn't risk walking home alone so close to his heat. But, Yamaguchi was right.

"I-I know.. But you can't come with me, you've got that study group, who else could I get to walk with me?"

Yamaguchi seemed lost in thought, before he suddenly blurted out, "Tanaka-senpai!"

Tsukishima choked, "WHAT?!"

"Yeah! He normally walks that way anyways, and he's an alpha, he'll scare away anyone who tries to get near you if you do end up going into heat on the walk home!"

"I- Yamaguchi, he's an alpha! If I go into heat while he's walking me home…"

"Tsukki. You and I both know Tanaka-senpai isn't like that. Just because he's an alpha, does mean he's a testosterone driven asshole."

Sighing, Tsukishima agreed to ask Tanaka to walk him home. After getting changed, he managed to get to Tanaka before he left the gym.

"Hi, um.. Tanaka-san… Can I ask you a question?"

"Huh?" Tanaka looked up from his phone, "oh hey, Beanpole, what's up? What do you need?"

Fiddling with his fingers, Tsukishima blurted out the reason he'd stopped Tanaka. "Listen, I'm about to go into heat, and I need someone to walk home with me. Normally Yamaguchi would, but he's busy, and.. And I don't want to be alone on the sidewalk in full blown heat, for random alphas to just.. y'know. Would you walk home with me, please?"

"Woah. That was quite a mouthful there. Did ya remember to breathe while you were sayin' all that?" Tanaka was clearly joking around with him. "Yeah, I'll walk you home, man."

Looking relieved, Tsukishima thanked his senpai. "I live a couple blocks away. Thank you for doing this."

"Not a problem, Tsukishima! What kinda senpai would I be if I just let my omega kouhai walk home alone, to possibly be taken advantage of by some alphas who only think with their knots?"

Walking out of the gym together, Tanaka made small talk. Mostly just nonsense about music, and tv shows.

"Hey, uh.. Tanaka-san? Do you have an omega?"

"No… Why?"

"It's just that- I mean… My heats are painful. I don't have any toys or anything like that to help me through them, and I just… Don't want to go through that kind of pain this cycle."

Tanaka stopped walking, looking at Tsukishima with a serious expression. "You're asking me to knot you."

"Yes."

"Tsukishima, I- It's not that I would mind doing it, y'know? It's just that, I'm not into casual flings. If I did this, you wouldn't be getting rid of me so easily after your heat cycle ends. If you'd have me, I'd like to court you afterwards. I know the middle of the street isn't exactly a great way to profess your love to someone, but if I'm being honest, I've had a huge ass crush on you for awhile."

Face turning bright red, Tsukishima turned away from his senpai. "... Me too."

Grin splitting his face, Tanaka asked the question he needed the answer to before he'd answer Tsukishima's own. "So, if I were to court you, you'd accept?"

"Yes, I would."

"Then I will gladly stick my knot in you."

Tsukishima couldn't stop himself from laughing, "How vulgar, Tanaka-senpai!"

"Say that again!"

"What? Vulgar?"

"No, you little shit! Call me senpai again!"

"Hmmm. No."

"You really are a little shit." Tanaka chuckled, "Let's get ya home, preferably before your heat sets in."

"That would definitely be preferable."

They quickly finished the trek to Tsukishima's house as fast as possible, thankfully making it in time. Tsukishima unlocked his front door, and invited Tanaka inside.

"It's just me. My parents are out of town, and Akiteru is at college. Nobody will walk in on us."

"Who's Akiteru?" Tanaka asked him, as he set down his bag, and took off his shoes. 

"My older brother."

"I didn't know you had a brother."

"I don't really like talking about him."

"Fair enough. You got a nest?"

Tsukishima hummed, grabbing Tanaka's hand and dragging him up the stairs towards his bedroom. Opening the door, he pushed him inside.

Stepping inside, Tsukishima shut the door behind him, and, despite being home alone with no risk of anyone coming in, locked the door. It made him feel just that little bit safer.

His nest took up the majority of his bedroom floor, it was made up of pillows and blankets, with the occasional hoodie stuffed in there. It was large, but cozy.

"Nice nest."

"Thank you. It took me a week to build it. I kept tearing it apart and rebuilding it, because it just never felt right to me."

"I get it, my sister, Saeko, she's an omega, and I've watched her build and rebuild a nest multiple times."

"Wait, WHAT?! Saeko is an omega? She's so alpha-like.."

"Yeah, I know. But she's an omega. Definitely not the stereotypical blushing, submissive omega that's for damn sure. Neither are you. I'm betting you'll give me a run for my money on the dominance thing."

"But don't worry," Tanaka said, stepping closer to him "I like 'em feisty." 

Sitting down on the bed, Tanaka looked up at Tsukishima. "While you're still coherent, we should go over some stuff. First off, you're a virgin, yeah?"

Blushing, Tsukishima sat down in his nest, pulling a blanket over himself before nodding. "Yeah. Yeah, I am. I've never been with anyone during my heat before, and since I don't have any toys.. The only thing I've ever done is finger myself."

"Okay. I can work with that. Means you're not totally clueless on what's gotta be done… Alright, listen, stay there in your nest, I'm gonna go get some food and water, and condoms. I'm pretty sure Takeda Sensei and Coach Uaki would flay me if you ended up pregnant."

Nodding, Tsukishima curled up in his nest, shutting his eyes. When he opened them again, Tanaka was sitting on his bed, scrolling through his phone.

"Oh, hey, you're awake. How do ya feel?"

"... Hot." Sitting up, Tsukishima was quick to rid himself of his shirt and pants, leaving his boxers on. "I think my heat is about to hit."

"Mm. Alright. Can I come into your nest?"

"Yes, but if you mess it up, I won't hesitate to throw you out of my house. I worked too hard for it to be messed up."

"Aye aye, Captain." Tanaka carefully climbed over the walls of the nest, settling in beside Tsukishima. "So, do you want me to get undressed now, or when your heat fully hits?"

"Oh. Um. Now, please."

Nodding, Tanaka clumsily rid himself of his clothes, tossing them outside of the nest. He sat beside Tsukishima in all his naked glory, noting the way Tsukishima seemed to try and look everywhere but at him.

"Jeez, Tsukki, am I that bad to look at?"

"No! I just- um. You're fucking ripped, Tanaka-san. It's hot."

"Ohoho, why thank you."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, until Tsukishima's heat hit him suddenly, and at full force. Slick quickly soaked his underwear, making lewd squelching noises as he shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, well. Looks like your heat is here, Little Crow."

"Sh-shut up!"

Nuzzling against the omega scent glands on his neck, Tanaka slid a hand down Tsukishima's front, stopping at his nipples. Pinching them, he relished in the loud moans released from Tsukishima's throat.

Suddenly, and without warning, Tanaka jumped away from Tsukishima, clambering out of the nest. The whines and whimpers coming from Tsukishima were testing his patience, but he needed to get something first. 

"Noooo… Come back, please.."

"I will. I will. I just need to get some things real quick." Rummaging around in the bag he'd brought with him, he pulled out a black leather collar, and a condom.

At Tsukishima's questioning glance, he explained why he'd brought it. "So I don't accidentally claim you. This collar is designed to fit snugly, but loosely enough to be comfortable, around your neck and scent glands."

"Oh. I did-didn't even, nh, think of something like that."

"Luckily for you, your senpai did!"

Climbing back into the nest, he slid the collar onto Tsukishima's neck, fastening it. "How's that? Too tight?"

"It's perfect, thank you."

Another wave of heat hit Tsukishima, and he whined, clinging onto Tanaka. "Al-alpha, please. I need you."

"All in due time, Tsukki. I can't just dive in head first without prepping you. It's your first time, after all." Pushing Tsukishima to lay on his back, Tanaka brought his legs to rest on his shoulders.

Rubbing his fingers around the slick that was currently pouring out of Tsukishima's entrance, using them to lubricate his fingers, before pressing one inside.

"Mmph! O-oh, fuck.."

"Feels good, doesn't it, Kei?"

"Yes!"

Chuckling, Tanaka pushed a second finger inside, scissoring them. "Normally, if we were doing this outside of your heat, I'd spend more time preparing you. But, since you're in heat, oozing slick and moaning, I think you'll be fine with two fingers."

"J-just get inside of me already, please! It's so hot, it feels like I'm burning from the inside out." Tsukishima whimpered, drool running from the corner of his mouth.

"Well." Tanaka pulled his fingers out, opening the condom wrapper and rolling it onto himself, positioning himself at Tsukishima's entrance. "We can't have that now, can we?"

With one firm, hard thrust Tanaka buried himself inside of the tight, wet heat. Letting out a groan. 

"Mmagh! T-Tanaka, o-ohh! Fuck, fuck!"

Moving Tsukishima's legs from his shoulders to his waist, Tanaka held onto his thighs with a firm grip.

He grunted as he felt Tsukishima's blunt nails digging into his back and dragging down. He had hardly even started fucking him, and Tsukishima was already wrecked. Benefits of a heat, he guessed.

Moving his arms from his thighs to either side of Tsukishima's head, Tanaka began to move his hips earnestly. Thrusting into Tsukishima at a breakneck speed. 

Despite the fact that Tanaka had wanted their first time to be less… heat-induced.. This was good too. In all honesty, he never expected Tsukishima to return his feelings, let alone trust him with his heat when they've never even begun courting. 

It was a trust he wouldn't abuse. He'd make Tsukishima feel the best he's ever felt for… however long his heat lasts. He should've asked beforehand. But, too late for that now!

He was brought out of his thoughts by a desperate cry from the writhing omega beneath him. Said writhing omega was trying to steady one of his hands enough to be able to wrap it around his own cock. 

Under normal circumstances, Tanaka wouldn't care. Hell, he'd think it was hot. But these weren't normal circumstances. He took it as an insult, that here he was, fucking this slutty, desperate omega, and that omega was trying to touch himself. Like he wasn't good enough. 

Snarling, Tanaka grabbed both of Tsukishima's hands, and slammed them above his head. "No. Touching. Yourself. Omega."

Letting out a whine, Tsukishima fought against the grip on his hands, but ultimately gave up when it finally got through to his lust-addled brain that Tanaka wasn't going to let go.

Instead, he began to move his hips in time with Tanaka's punishing thrusts, trying to work both himself and Tanaka to orgasm.

Not even ten minutes later, Tanaka's knot popped, which triggered Tsukishima's orgasm. Falling down to the side of the omega he was connected to, he drew him into his arms.

"Mmm, fuck. I was hoping I'd last a little longer than that."

"S'okay. I wasn't gonna last much longer anyways." Tsukishima tucked his head into Tanaka's neck, curling up into his side.

"I forgot to ask. How long do your heats last?"

"4 days."

"I should probably call my sister, tell her I won't be home for awhile, then."

"Mmkay." The slurring words clued Tanaka in that Tsukishima was falling asleep, and he gave a quiet laugh. For someone as tall and salty as Tsukishima Kei was on a daily basis, he was fucking adorable when he wanted to be.

Although, he suspected he'd get a surprise castration at three in the morning if he ever told anybody.

With Tsukishima out like a light, Tanaka reached gently up to grab his phone. Trying not to move too much, as to not jostle the knot.

Scrolling through his contacts, he found Saeko, and pressed the call button.

After ringing a couple times, his sister answered.

"Bro! Where the fuck are you? Mom's getting worried."

"Tell her I'm sorry, listen, you know the guy I was telling you about?"

"Tall, blonde, salty, and omega?"

"Yep! Well we're uh- kinda tied together at the moment, and will be preoccupied for the next 4 days. If I'd of known this was gonna happen, I'd of said something. But I didn't. So I'm saying it now."

"Alright. I'll take care of mom. And you better take care of that omega of yours, otherwise I will personally beat your ass."

"I will, Big Sis, I will. And, thank you."

"No problemo." 

With a click, Saeko hung up. Tanaka set his phone down, and rolled onto his side drawing the omega closer. Closing his eyes, he mentally prepared himself for the next four days.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

With his heat finally over, Tsukishima, although he'd never in a million years admit this out loud, was eager to get back to school and volleyball practice.

Although, there was one issue. He reeked of Alpha. More specifically, he reeked of Tanaka. No matter how many times he showered, he couldn't get rid of the smell. He had a feeling Tanaka wasn't faring any better either.

Oh well. There was nothing he could do, other than suck it up. It's not like he cared anyways, nobody would poke fun of him, they were too scared of him. 

Nobody outside the volleyball club, at least.

He was out the door for school at his normal time, after getting dressed and eating breakfast. His multiple showers not cutting into his schedule, due to the fact he got up earlier than usual to take them.

Yamaguchi was waiting for him at their usual spot, and when he walked up to him, Yamaguchi looked confused, then realization struck him, and he looked.. worried? 

"Oh, Tsukki, please tell me Tanaka-senpai didn't force himself onto you!"

"WHAT?! NO! If anything, I forced myself onto him. He was a perfect gentlemen. He wants to court me… It's weird, I never thought I'd get an alpha.. and yet, despite knowing me and my shit personality, there's one out there who wants to date me."

"Aww, Tsukkiiiiiiiiii!"

"Shut up, Yamaguchi."

"Gomen, Tsukki."

The rest of the walk to the school was filled with questions from Yamaguchi, and half answers from Tsukishima. 

"By the way, Tsukki, you reek of Tanaka-senpai… what are you gonna tell the club?"

"The truth, I suppose. There's really no way to get around it."

"And what is the truth?"

"We spent my heat together, and he wants to court me. I told you this already."

"Right, sorry. I'm just nervous.. Suga-san can be scary when he wants to be, and I don't want you getting hurt."

"Suga-san would never hurt me. It's Tanaka you should be worried about."

Yamaguchi winced. "Yeah, it really is. Well. I wish your alpha the best of luck, Tsukki."

"He's not my alpha. Not yet."

"He's close enough."

They opened the doors to the gym, to see Tanaka getting grilled by half the team and Takeda-sensei on, from what they could hear, 'why he smelled like Tsukishima.'

"I guess that's my cue."

And with that, Tsukishima made his way over to the crowd, standing next to Tanaka. One whiff of Tsukishima, and the group knew what happened. 

The tension in the air was so thick, you could cut it with a knife. Takeda-sensei had never looked scarier, if looks could kill, Tanaka would've already been dead.

"Tanaka!" The advisor started, in a tone far too friendly to be sincere, "Let's have a little talk, shall we?"

"Rest in peace, bro." Nishinoya yelled after him, as Takeda dragged him away, before rounding in on Tsukishima.

"What're your intentions with my bro, Saltyshima?"

Tsukishima stood silent, before he sighed and said "he asked to court me, and I said yes. My intentions are nothing bad, honestly. I'm an asshole, yes, but not that big of an asshole."

Nishinoya seemed satisfied with his answer, and walked away. And after the idiot duo asked a barrage of questions, they left too. Leaving the perfect opportunity for Daichi and Sugawara to sit down next to him.

"Listen, Tsukishima, do- do we need to get you anything? Like a-" Daichi started, but appeared to be too embarrassed to finish.

Thankfully, Suga finished it for him. "Pregnancy test. Do we need to get you a pregnancy test?"

"No. We used condoms."

"Alright then. Good talk. If Ryu ever does anything to you, I'll be there to beat his ass, just tell me."

"Thank you, Sugawara-san. But I think we'll be fine… if he gets out of that room with Takeda-sensei alive."


	2. In which Takeda is protective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My brain isn't working today, I'll write a summary later.

As Takeda-sensei dragged him away, Tanaka prayed that he made it out alive. The club advisor was scary when he got serious. You think Coach Ukai is scary? Ha! You've never seen Ittetsu Takeda at his worst.

He was brought to the club room and was told to sit down. Takeda sat down across from him.

"Listen, Ryuunosuke. You're a good kid, but if you hurt Tsukishima, I won't hesitate to hurt you. He may be a bit… difficult at times, I will admit, but he doesn't deserve to be, pardon my language, fucked once and then discarded like he's nothing."

"No! No, I would NEVER do something like that!"

"Well, excuse me for being cautious. You did have a huge thing for Shimizu. Honestly, you were so obvious, everyone saw it. And I just don't want Tsukishima being hurt, because you suddenly decided you'd rather Kiyoko than him."

"I- okay, yeah. I had a big ass crush on Kiyoko, but I don't anymore. I don't know when exactly I started liking Kei, but the fact of the matter is I do, and I want to court him. I won't abandon him for another alpha, who clearly has no interest in me. If I'm being honest, I'm pretty sure she likes Yachi."

Takeda gave Tanaka a gentle smile, "As long as we're on the same page. Go on, back to practice. And keep it in your pants during school hours."

"Hey, look, I got some class, y'know? Screwing around in school just ain't do it for me."

"I was teasing, but that's good to know."

Giving Takeda a nod, Tanaka left the club room, Nishinoya waiting for him outside of the door.

"Sooo, you and Tsukishima, huh? How did THAT happen?"

"He came onto me. I mean, at first, it was just him asking me to walk him home, but it somehow evolved into him asking me to spend his heat with him."

"Damn, didn't know he had it in him. I honestly thought he was asexual, or something. He's never been interested in anything remotely sexual."

"He's far from it. Trust me."

"Listen, man, you’re my best bro, but I don't need the details of how you fucked our Kouhai."

Snickering, Tanaka slapped Nishinoya on the back. “Race you back to the gym.”

“You’re on!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see ya'll next chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> adding more, eventually


End file.
